captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Try!
thumb|"Try!" is an insert song in the film ''Captain Tsubasa: Saikyo no Teki! Holanda Youth''. The song is performed by Japanese musical duo Face Free. Credits *Performance: Face Free *Lyrics: Kazuaki Miyaji, Manabu Watanabe *Composition: Shoko Suzuki *Arrangement: Face Free, Osaka Tetsuya Japanese lyrics 誰も同じ樣に 見えてしまう 人の流れの中を 時には逆らって街を歩く そんな勇気見せて 埃まみれの夢を削る 大人たちには たぶん分からないから うまく行かない時もあるさ 自分の選んだ道を諦めるなよ Try, you get a fight 心の翼広げ ゴールは見えなくても きっとたどり着けるから 今 信じて走り続けてごらん 太陽も空も風も 君の味方さ 繰り返す日々に いつの間にか 不安になる時でも 明日への扉は 君にだって 開ける事が出来る 辛い事や悲しい事も 目を逸らさずに 強く立ち向かえ 夢は見つづける物じゃない 掴み取るのさ いつも思いつづけて Try, you get a fight 心の翼広げ ほんの少しずつても 近づいていけるように 今 信じて走り続けてごらん 太陽も空も風も 君の味方さ 星に願いをこめて そっと 瞳を閉じる やがて君の傍へと 新しい 朝が来るから Try, you get a fight 心の翼広げ ゴールは見えなくても きっとたどり着けるから 今 信じて走り続けてごらん 太陽も空も風も 君を守るから Try, you get a fight 心の翼広げ ほんの少しずつても 近づいていけるように 今 信じて走り続けてごらん 太陽も空も風も 君の味方さ Transliteration Dare mo Onaji Yo ni Mieteshimau Hito no Nagare no Naka o Toki ni wa Sakaratte Machi o Aruku Sonna Yuki Misete Hokorimamire no Yume o Kezuru Otona-tachi ni wa Tabun Wakaranaikara Umaku Yukanai Toki mo Aru Sa Jibun no Eranda Michi o Akiramerunayo Try, You Get a Fight Kokoro no Tsubasa Hiroge Goal wa Mienakute mo Kitto Tadoritsukerukara Ima Shinjite Hashiritsuzukete Goran Taiyo mo Sora mo Kaze mo Kimi no Mikatasa Kurikaesu Hibi ni Itsunomanika Fuan ni Naru Toki Demo Asu e no Tobira wa Kimi ni Datte Akeru Koto ga Dekiru Tsurai Koto ya Kanashii Koto mo Me o Sorasazu ni Tsuyoku Tachimukae Yume wa Mitsuzukeru Mono Janai Tsukami Toru Nosa Itsumo Omoitsuzukete Try, You Get a Fight Kokoro no Tsubasa Hiroge Honno Sukoshi zutsute mo Chikazuiteikeru Yo ni Ima Shinjite Hashiritsuzukete Goran Taiyo mo Sora mo Kaze mo Kimi no Mikatasa Hoshi ni Negai o Komete Sotto Hitomi o Tojiru Yagate Kimi no Soba e to Atarashii Asa ga Kurukara Try, You Get a Fight Kokoro no Tsubasa Hiroge Goal wa Mienakute mo Kitto Tadoritsukerukara Ima Shinjite Hashiritsuzukete Goran Taiyo mo Sora mo Kaze mo Kimi o Mamorukara Try, You Get a Fight Kokoro no Tsubasa Hiroge Honno Sukoshi zutsute mo Chikazuiteikeru Yo ni Ima Shinjite Hashiritsuzukete Goran Taiyo mo Sora mo Kaze mo Kimi no Mikatasa English translation In the same way that everybody Avoid feeling intimidated Inside the stream of people When you go walking for the contrary way Show the same courage Take away the fruitless dreams Like the adults Maybe you don't understand it but Sometimes it won't work at all Don't give up the path you chose Try, you get a fight, spread the wings of the heart Even if you can't see the goal, you can surely make it Now believe and keep running The sun, the sky, and the wind are on your side In the constant day-to-day Imperceptibly Even when you feel uneasy The door toward tomorrow Also for you It can be opened There are also painful and sad moments Without diverting your eyes Face them strongly A dream is not a thing to keep watching Keep mentalizing it always and holding on to it Try, you get a fight, spread the wings of the heart To get closer even if it's just a little bit Now believe and keep running The sun, the sky, and the wind are on your side Make a wish to the stars Softly Close your eyes And soon at your side A new Morning will come Try, you get a fight, spread the wings of the heart Even if you can't see the goal, you can surely make it Now believe and keep running Since the sun, the sky, and the wind protect you Try, you get a fight, spread the wings of the heart In order to be able to approach even if it is just little by little Look only to continue running and believing it now The sun, the sky, and the wind are on your side :Translation by Aldo Guillen Collections in which the song is compiled The song has apparently only been collected in the album Jump Super Animation Captain Tsubasa (1994-11-02, TYCY-5404). Videos キャプテン翼 - Captain Tsubasa - Try! (Holland Youth OST)|Full song Captain Tsubasa：Saikyou No Teki! Holland Youth - Try!|Full song w/ lyrics TRY【FACE FREE／宮路一昭＆渡辺学】|Live performance by Face Free Japon contra holanda, el retorno de oliver|Tsubasa's return vs Netherlands Youth External links * at AniDB * at Anison Generation (Japanese) *Lyrics at vvLyrics (Chinese) *Lyrics at Anime Lyrics dot Com *Lyrics at Anime Theme Songs Category:Songs